


50 Year Scones

by Speckeh



Series: Scones [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 50 year anniversary, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anniversary, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mention of Genderswap, Pheromones, Size Kink, Switching, alpha scotty, banging, beta bones, lots of love, not your average apha/beta/omega dynamic, this is star trek y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh
Summary: Scotty and Bones are celebrating their 5 year wedding anniversary in a 1970s hotel. They talk about their love for each other and Bones asks if Scotty ever regrets bonding with a beta. Just lots of cute love, and lots of banging.





	50 Year Scones

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes about my view of the Star Trek world and the Alpha/Beta/Omega universe! 
> 
> 1\. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas are not restricted to just Beta-Beta and Alpha-Omega dynamics. The world has changed and anyone can be with anyone they want to be. There are some prejudices, but no one is going to look twice at a omega-omega or alpha-alpha relationship. 
> 
> 2\. Star Trek is in a medically advanced world. If Bones has a medicine to give people to regrow organs, there are sure as hell medicines to have you change genders either temporarily or permanently. There is mention of Scotty and Bones swapping genders for fun weekends. This is also how any couple who cannot procreate without being in a alpha-omega relationship can have biological children. Fancy stuff I know, right? 
> 
> 3\. Scotty has a bigger dick than Spock.

"The first time we met, I thought you were an omega." 

"Well, that's a little insulting." 

Bones rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows and staring at Scotty who was currently sprawled out on their hotel bed laying on his back. "What made you think I was an omega?" He scoffed a little. Him? An omega? He couldn't imagine himself as anything else but a beta. To be stuck with alpha pheromones or to have those pesky heats every two months, he much preferred to be level headed at all times. Though, Scotty had a funny way of making him feel foolish. 

"You could smell me. I was filled with blockers. It makes the job easier when I don’t have to constantly fight for dominance." Scotty answered with a handsome smile, turning his head towards Bones. He feels up and down the beta's arm lovingly. "Either you had the best damn nose of the century or you must have been some overpowering omega who was so desperate for a knot he could smell a alpha anytime." Bones took his pillow and smothered Scotty who could only laugh. 

"You insufferable knothead!" He growled as his mate easily pushed the pillow from his face and wrapped both of his arms around the good Doctor.   
"Remember how scared you were the first time?"  
"I-!! You sure do you have a smart mouth on you tonight." Bones flushed. "And I wasn't scared! I knew what was hiding in your pants! Any reasonable man would have his reluctancy!"   
"'Don't you dare put that in me! I'll break!'" Scotty mimicked Bones, a bit more high pitched than his usual voice mocking. His mate's response was a firm glare which would have scared any other crew member. Except Scotty. Never Scotty. 

Unlike Jim, who in his defense was one of his best friends, who ran after Spock and his world revolved around the half-Vulcan; Scotty knew when the Doctor was done, when he needed a drink, a good fuck. He may have not been a omega and they might not have had as deep as a physical bond as some omega-alpha partners could have, but they had something damn special.

"Is tonight get your husband to banish you to the couch for the rest of our holiday? Keep talking like you are buster and we'll see how nice I can be." Bones huffed, pinching Scotty's ear and giving it a scolding tug. Scotty's response was a warm chuckle, turning to his side and pulling the beta closer in his embrace. 

"Oh come now, Leonard." Scotty squeezed Bones. "It is our anniversary."  
"Yes, _Monty._ We can spend our night doing far better things, like getting drunk, than you teasing me."   
"You like it when I tease you."   
"I like it when you fix me a drink." 

Scotty laughed, leaning over and kissing up and down his shoulder and neck. Despite Bones' firm frown and wanting to stay mad, he couldn't with his mate knowing each spot to kiss and lavish his skin with gentle touches which felt far more ticklish than anything. "I'm still waiting for that drink." Bones let out a soft breathless laugh, pushing his hand against Scotty's mouth and kept him from attacking him with more everything. 

"Alright, I've tormented you long enough." Scotty kissed Bones' palm and fingers. His arms slowly unwound from the brunet, stretching and rolled out of bed. He was blissfully naked and Bones found he couldn't help but stare at his husband as he wandered around their hotel room. 

It was a nice little hotel on some tropical planet. The hotel was modeled after a 5 star 1970's hotel room with all the modern technology. Shag carpets, orange everything, 'futuristic' white furniture. It wasn't Scotty's favorite decade but he put up with the atrocious color scheme for his mate. They had shared a bath, a drink or four while lounging out on the beach, and gambled a few of their earnings away. It was a relaxing anniversary. Neither one of them had wanted a giant fuss over their 5 year marriage mark. They both preferred a quiet night in with friends, sharing a few laughs and drinks. 

McCoy sat up, resting against the dark wood headboard and pulled a pillow into his chest. "You don't regret not having an omega, do you? Not saying I don't enjoy your ruts and your whole 'alpha' pheromones... but you sure you don't want biological little hellions?" The only downside of an alpha with a beta pairing, unless one had a penis and the other a vagina, there wasn't a possibility of biological children. And even if there was a slim chance in hell, Bones knew for a fact carrying children wasn't for him. 

They had spent one weekend swapping between female and male form, at one point even enjoying each other both as women, but neither of them had felt a pull enough to stay as a woman and try for children. Bones wasn't normally self-conscious about their choice. The beta was a firm believer in adoption and seeking out children who wouldn't otherwise have a chance, but sometimes seeing Jim with all his little quarter vulcans running amok the ship made him feel.. guilty? He felt as if Scotty may be hiding a part of him, like he was denying a calling all for the sake of his choice. 

Scotty glanced a quick look over his shoulder to Bones. "What's this all about?" He returned to their bed, handing Bones his whiskey before joining him. "Did one of the cadets get in your head?" Some of the younger cadets, usually fresh out of university, still had their ideals about alpha-beta relationships. It had changed in the last hundred years, alpha-alpha marriages were recognized and no one batted an eye at a beta-alpha couple. Sometimes young omegas would scoff. "Waste of a good alpha on that one" or "How can you expect to take care of his biological needs?" Usually it came from them seeing a tradition alpha-omega marriage and being told this was the ultimate form of a bond. You were never happy unless betas were with betas, and alphas paired with omegas. 

"No. God no. After the incident with Cadet Hailey, they don't bother me anymore." Bones murmured taking a sip. "Sometimes I worry I'm not enough. I don't have the pheromones you need. The parts you were meant to-" He was interrupt with a slow kiss from Scotty. He couldn't help but melt into the embrace, closing his eyes and leaning into his husband. 

"Every bit of me was made for you. You know that." Scotty spoke softly, stroking Bones' cheek and neck lovingly. "Besides, no omega or alpha or another beta satisfies me like you do. You fuck like any good alpha and when you're feeling my knot well your whole body squeezes around my-"  
"You're horrible." Bones smiled, leaning in to silence his husband with more kisses. Even if it was slightly embarrassing, Scotty knew exactly how to make him feel better. 

"But you sure you don't want, a bit of me and you?" Bones finally voiced his fear, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Two cynics having a child together? I think the world isn't ready for a little mastermind like that." Scotty jokes. "Besides, you and I both know what it's like to not have a family, lose them too young. I'd rather give some little girl or boy hope again."

It wasn't a secret between them, the tragedy of their pasts. Scotty's mother had died and his father had turned to heavy drinking. Bones' past wasn't as tragic but it was still rough on the doctor. He had entered a too quick marriage and the rose colored world he had originally built and thought would last forever, came crashing down. His father's death had also left him scarred, a fear of not being a good enough father or raising a child to feel like he did. Not smart enough to save the man he loved, always regretting not waiting one day before letting him go. 

"I like that idea." Bones sighed, relaxing. "And if we really want one, we can find a surrogate. Knowing Jim, he'd probably be the first to volunteer."  
"Let him suffer through another pregnancy." Scotty agreed. They both shuddered at the idea of either one of them giving birth. Bones had seen and helped enough times to never want to do it himself, and Scotty had never felt comfortable enough to even spend longer than 3 days as a woman. 

"Finish your drink." Scotty breathed a seductive tone.   
"You 'canny' rush a good drink like this, Monty." Bones taunted back finally but he had a little gleam in his eyes.   
"I don't like to wait, Mr. Scott." 

Only one person knew Leonard's married name. Like Jim, he had on his formal papers with his last name changed, but in the work sense and for friends they all knew him as Doctor McCoy. It was easier to keep his career name, he had built a reputation and it would confuse people with the research papers he had written in the past. Spock had been the one to sign their marriage certificate as a witness (Jim was all up in arms once he realized his chief of engineer and medical had hitched without inviting him). It was one of the few ways Scotty could easily turn on his mate. 

They both quickly threw back their drinks (They would each regret not taking time with good alcohol but desperate times) and Scotty's arms were once more around Bones. The alpha’s arms wrapped tight around his waist, pulling him down on the bed and underneath him. They easily swapped back and forth. One night Scotty would top, the next Bones would fuck the accent out of him. McCoy didn't protest, enjoying the heavier weight of the alpha covering him, passionate kisses making him feel as if he were burning from the inside out. 

Words were quickly lost on their tongues. Bones wrapped his arms around Scotty's neck, pulling him closer, tongues swirling against each other. The doctor's legs naturally fell open, the engineer nestled between them and grinded them together. It didn't take long at all for the two of them to feel hot and heavy and aching for more. They worked, extraordinarily well together. There was something addictive in Scotty's strong alpha scent and despite Bones protesting he had no scent, the dark haired alpha professed over and over his scent was even more delicious. 

Omegas were sweet and flowery. While Scotty did have a few omega partners in the past, even as a young boy he wasn't drawn in on the scent. It was nice to have the extra set of pheromones during ruts and heats, but it didn't send his heart hammering and blood pumping. When he had first met Bones in the corridor all those years ago (they shared a bathroom. No one thought that a beta and a alpha would have issues sharing. There was no heat to worry about and Scotty had been diagnosed as having an abnormally high amount of alpha pheromones. No one thought he would be attracted to a beta), he had felt such a shock he nearly fell to his knees. Someone actually smelled heavenly. He wanted to sink his teeth into the beta immediately, bury his face in that neck and not only get his scent on him, but rub his on Bones. He had refrained and Bones had shocked him further by calling him out for being a alpha despite all the pheromone blockers Scotty was pumped with. 

He had never believed in soulmates until that moment. 

Scotty bit down Bones's shoulder and across his collarbone, hand stroking between soft thighs and placing his leg higher to wrap around his waist. The only annoying part Scotty could say about being in a alpha-beta relationship was the whole lack of slick. He had patience to last a lifetime, but sometimes in the heat of their sex life, Scotty didn't want to deal with slick hands and pausing their foreplay. 

Bones made the best sighing noise underneath him, relaxing completely and leaning up into each kiss and nip. Scotty used this time to fumble with the hotel’s nightstand, finding their well loved and favorite lube to slick his fingers. They had come a long way from Bones adamantly refusing to take Scotty's knot to sometimes coming in and asking for it. He remembered the night all too well Bones had decided to inject himself with a low grade omega heat pheromone to see how it may help Scotty's rut, he hadn't been able to separate for 3 hours and Bones refused to ever do it again. 

They had already fucked early tonight, though Scotty happily being on the bottom and admiring the way his mate pressed into him and rolled their hips together. He loved being entered as much as he loved knotting Bones, which was with all his heart. His fingers easily pressed inside of Bones, smirking slightly against his skin as he felt his mate jerk from the familiar probing and stretching. "I'm not some southern bell Monty." Leonard scoffed, wiggling his hips against his husbands fingers inside of him. The stretch was pleasant enough with a slight ache of muscle memory. "You sure do act like one." 

Before Leonard could start a sharp tongue lashing, Scotty curved his fingers inside of Bones and _rubbed._ The beta let out a sharp cry of pleasure, head thumping back against the pillows and stretching upwards. His whole body twitched, cock leaking onto his stomach as he gave a heave. Scotty was relentless as he rubbed and stroked his prostate, coaxing his mate to loosen even further in preparation for his knot. As much as Bones swore he hated the overstimulation his knot would cause, his moans made it all worth while the grumbling and fussing he would hear afterwards. 

"S-Shit, M-Monty you keep at that and I-" Bones squirmed, face flushing in slight embarrassment at the state his husband put him in.   
"I got you. I've got you." Scotty purred with firm kisses to his moaning mouth.   
He slipped his fingers out of the beta once he was content with his progress. More lube on his cock and he grabbed hold of Leonard's hips. Scotty spread his husband’s legs farther apart, rubbing his cockhead against his entrance before slowly sinking in. 

Bones' reaction was immediate, nails digging into his back and swearing through Scotty sinking his thick cock inside him. He had heard Jim swear up and down by Spock's cock. _"Three ridges! THREE. And it's so long. He's ruined me Bones."_ Bones kept quiet, not wanting to deflate either of his friends' confidence (despite wanting to knock them down a few pegs every once in awhile) but Scotty was _thicker. _And his knot, god even Jim wouldn't even be able to babble his way once it was in him. But like Bones' new last name, this was their little secret he wanted just for themselves.__

____

Scotty didn't stop his gliding motions until he felt the last inch of his cock slip inside of his mate. They stopped for a moment, Bones breathing through the ache of it which made his head dizzy with pleasure and Scotty melting in his mate with each flutter of his adjusting insides. They made hazy eye contact, the engineer rocking his hips forward which earned a groan from the both of them. Bones' eyes fluttered shut and Scotty leaned over the beta. His fingers dug into his hips, adjusting their grip before pulling his cock nearly all the way out and thrusting forward. 

The bed groaned underneath their weight, soft pants and moans escaping them. It was a bad habit they had, being quiet, but the Enterprise wasn't all that soundproof. They were on call 24/7 with the rare day off. Being head of their departments meant every little problem was usually run by them first. They had to be on call for first time ensigns nerves and wanting to ask the most mundane questions through their anxiety. They had learned to repress loud moans (while Kirk had only seemed to grow louder through the years), and sometimes it wouldn't turn off even in vacation. 

The slap of skin filled the room as a steady pace was settled in, hard, strong. Bones' legs squirming, trying to find a good enough grip around his mate's hips or too much in pleasure to keep still. Nails raked down Scotty's skin, sweat dripped down the both of them from Scotty's higher body temperature. "Oh fuck-" Bones whined, bucking up at a particularly good thrust. Even with his eyes closed he felt his mate smile, angling to hit his prostate even harder and have bursts of stars appear behind his eyes. 

Scotty flipped them suddenly, Bones riding his cock and planting his feet down on the bed to find a better purchase. The alpha purred, watching his mate bounce, cock swinging, angling his hips to find a better adjustment for the two of them. He wrapped his middle finger-less hand around his mate's cock, stroking him lazily but with the right amount of pleasure he knew he loved. It didn't take long until Bones was cuming with a louder moan, he could never refrain himself entirely in his orgasm. Scotty hissed with the tight contraction of his husband around his cock. He fucked into his three more times, pulling Bones down into his lap. His knot ballooned inside of the beta, tying them together and began to pump him full of ropes of alpha cum. Bones squirmed through it all, the knot stretching him almost painfully wide and nestled hard against his prostate. He came once more, his whole body shaking, toes curling and fingers burying themselves in Scotty's chest hair. 

This went on for a good 20 minutes, the back and forth orgasm after orgasm, until Bones cock refused to release anything more. He leaned forward, resting his tired and sweaty forehead against his mate's shoulder. Scotty hummed, rubbing up and down Bones' back and ass, grateful for any chance to tie the two of them together and keep close for any large amount of time. He knew Bones hated the process of being cleaned afterwards and after awhile he grew testy with a alpha knot in him for too long, but Scotty loved every moment of it. He loved having his husband so close and a real excuse for not being called away. _"I can't. We're a little tied up at the moment."_  
"Even if I wanted to leave, I won't be able to for 20 minutes."   
Bones always huffed and puffed, embarrassed Scotty would tell any ensign of their marital excuses but was thankful for any time they could stay together a touch longer. 

"God, it never ends." Bones sighed, closing his eyes and resigning himself with being stuck for a long while.   
"What can I say, every bit of me is charmed by you. He doesn't want to leave you any more than me."  
Bones groaned, hating the personification of genitalia of any form. "You insufferable alpha."  
"You love me." "Yeah. Well, whose fault is that?" Bones mused with a tiny smile.   
Scotty would take the blame every time as long as Bones stayed by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for Shae.   
> I wrote this on the actual day of the 50 year anniversary of Star Trek.  
> The world needs more Scones and I aim to be that person to do just that.


End file.
